hetalia onehots
by Angel of spring
Summary: a bunch of random hetalia one shot just because i want to. pairings: RusCan, ItalyXGErmany, Franada, CanadaXAmerica, and whatever else people suggest


_Hello my amazing readers! I am sorry for being absent for so long and I hope that you all can forgive me. Recently I have gotten back into cosplay and that has taken up so much of my and I apologize for not working on my other stories. With that said I am starting a series of RusCan one shot and they will be about how they met and how their relationship progresses with the opposition that they receive. BTW if anyone cares I cosplay Fem!Canada, male!Canada, and I am working on a baby!canada cosplay._

_Now without further ado, I present my latest story._

_I do not own Hetalia! _

_SIDE NOTE: the world meeting is being held in Paris France._

_SIDE NOTE: this will be 1/?- I have not decided how many one shot I will do for this series._

Angel from the tundra

One shot

Russia's P.O.V

Once again America and England were fighting, and it was giving me a massive headache. Did they not realize how stupid they looked? I sometime wished to just not to show up at the world meeting as these things were somewhat pointless, but then I would have to deal with America harassing me as I made up the minutes and got all the notes from the meeting.

"P-please stop fighting," a soft, and beautiful, beautiful voice whispered from beside me. I had completely forgotten that Canada, my comrade of winter, was sitting beside me. He was such a peaceful nation that other countries often over looked him. I was even guilty of sitting on the shy boy. I did feel bad about that particular meeting, but I just didn't know how to approach the boy and apologies.

"AT LEAST MY FOOD IS EDIBLE!" America yelled and England tackled the young nation. America's old mentor yelled crude insults as he pounded into his young charges face.

"M-maple!" Canada exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and went to check on his brother. Utter chaos erupted as Germany yelled for order. France was busy pulling England off America when England accidentally kicked the young Canadian in the face. In a fit of rage America attacked England as he loudly exclaimed 'NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BROTHER!'

It was when I looked over at the tundra nation that I finally left my seat. Canada had blood running down his face from where his broken glasses had cut him. "Are you alright little one?" I asked as softly as possible.

"I-I'm fine *hic* R-Russia," He stutter as I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I proceeded to cup his face gently and tilt it to the left so that I could get a better view of his cut. It wasn't overly deep, but because of its location it was bleeding profoundly.

"Come; we must clean cut," I said and pulled Canada out of the meeting room despite America trying to 'save Mattie from the evil commie'. I pulled the little one into the bathrooms and lifted him onto the bathroom counter after checking that he wouldn't get wet in any way.

"W-w-why are you h-helping m-me?" Canada stuttered and gave a pained hiss when I began to wipe the already scabbed over wound.

"Because little one even though people forget you sometimes it doesn't mean that we don't see you as a shining light in the darkness. I personally believe that you are an angel sent down to give us light in our darkest days."

Canada's P.O.V

I felt my heart flutter at Russia's declaration, but I knew not to get my hopes up. There was no possible was that Russia returned my feelings. He was only saying these things to make me feel better, "please don't t-tease me."

"What do you mean little one?"

"I d-don't want empty c-compliments; my heart cannot take them!" I whispered as hot tears started running down my face.

"Empty… compliments… I could never be that cruel to you my beautiful angel," Russia said as he grabbed my hands, "I have always wanted to tell you how special you are to me, but out of fear I never could. My sweet little Canada. I was not lying when I said that you light my dark life."

"R-really?" I asked in hope.

"Da!" Russia replied as he sealed my lips in a gentle kiss. My true first kiss.

End!

_Remember to review as it will help me to write faster and will give you more things to read. Always with much love Angel of Spring._


End file.
